1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a depth map generation device for fusing (merging) multiple depth maps, and particularly to a depth map generation device that can fuse depth maps with at least two characteristics.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally speaking, a valid area of a depth map with higher accuracy (e.g. corresponding to a long baseline) is narrower than a valid area of a depth map with lower accuracy (e.g. corresponding to a short baseline), so a user may choose the depth map with lower accuracy because of needing a larger valid area (that is, the depth map with higher accuracy will be given up). Therefore, a depth engine provided by the prior art can enlarge a valid area of a depth map generated by the depth engine through a predetermined conditional judgment. For example, the depth engine can make the depth map generated by the depth engine have lower accuracy through the predetermined conditional judgment, wherein the predetermined conditional judgment corresponds to tradeoff between accuracy and a range of a valid area corresponding to a depth map. That is, the depth engine can either make the depth map generated by the depth engine have larger valid area (but have lower accuracy), or make the depth map generated by the depth engine have smaller valid area (but have higher accuracy) through the predetermined conditional judgment. That is, the depth engine cannot generate a depth map simultaneously with different characteristics (e.g. accuracy and a range of a valid area) through the predetermined conditional judgment. Therefore, the prior art is not a good technical solution for the user.